With the advent of the information era, various kinds of content such as video, an audio, a game, and a program are being produced and a technology for storing, transmitting, and playing the content are also being developed.
As the content becomes higher in quality, the size of the content increases. To this end, the storage capacity and transmission capacity of the content is also rapidly increasing. However, it is inefficient to directly store and transmit the content as it is. Accordingly, various kinds of compression techniques for compressing the content are being developed.
Generally, the compression performance of codec may be evaluated by the amount of loss of the content or the quality of the decrypted content, which is based on the compression rate of the content, and the codec may perform a plurality of coding procedures to improve the compression performance.
Various codecs may perform entropy coding using part of a plurality of coding procedures. The entropy coding may be a lossless compression scheme that is based on the probability of occurrence of a symbol and may include fixed length coding, variable length coding, Huffman coding, arithmetic coding, and the like.
In the case of adaptive binary arithmetic coding of the arithmetic coding, the probability that a symbol occurs continuously changes in the coding procedure because the symbols to be encoded depend on each other. The adaptive binary arithmetic coding has difficulty in parallel processing due to the dependency between symbols. Accordingly, a bottleneck may occur in the entire coding procedure.